


One more round?

by TheNapkinsAtStarbucks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A teaspoon of angst, Chan decks Felix lowkey, Cute, Felix forgets he speaks English, Fluff, I hope, I love my boys, Just Dudes Being Dudes, Lee Felix is a Little Shit, Mario Kart, Platonic or Romance, Some Humor, Tickling, Ticklish Lee Felix, but a cute lil shit uwu, but dw he’s cute, soft, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks/pseuds/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks
Summary: Chan gets mad because he can’t ever win at Mario Cart. The solution? Tickle the perpetrator.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	One more round?

“I’m first, I’m first, I’m- FUCK!” 

Chan screams as a blue shell wrecked into his Donkey Kong. He could faintly register the wheezing from Felix on his left. 

“It’s not funny, Felix!”

“I’m first-fuck!” Felix re-enacts, a giggle in his voice. 

Chan huffs, dismayed at his now loss. He was so close! Only a few more seconds until the finish line but then that damned blue shell got in his way. 

“Cheer up hyung! It’s not your fault I’m better.” 

“Wait, you threw the shell?!” 

Felix turned to him, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. And un-fucking-believable. This brat has the AUDACITY to throw a shell at him, which costs him the race, AND mock him for it?! Un-fucking-believable. 

“Come on hyung! One more game? We don’t ever get to play anymore.” Felix whined, flopping back into his beanbag. He set his controller in his lap and side eyed Chan, his shit-eating grin turning into a pout. 

Chan really shouldn’t. He has to put the finishing touches on a new song and later this afternoon he has to go to a company meeting and if he says yes now he knows he won’t stop. But then again, Felix is giving him the most endearing puppy-dog eyes he can muster. And how can he say no to that? So, ignoring his responsibilities, he clicks “New Game” and Felix cheers. 

Soon, they’re zooming through Twisting Mansion. Felix ‘accidentally’ pushes Chan and Chan ‘accidentally’ pushes back and it’s just normal. Two people playing Mario Kart, laughing and messing with each other. And it’s so, so nice to be normal. No idol bullshit, no cameras, no fake smiles, it’s just them. 

Suddenly, the person in front of Chan spins out on a banana peel and Chan is now in 2nd. When did he get up there? Never mind that, he can actually win this! He just has to pass up Felix. 

“I’m coming for you Felix~~” He puts on a saccharine tone, honey basically dripping off his tongue. 

“I think the fuck not.” 

Chan laughs at that and drifts around one of those moving trees. Ugh, those things always creeped him out. 

He comes out of the lumbering forest neck in neck with Felix. And, to be honest, it’s one of the most intense moments of his life, joking aside. They’re both jutting out their heads as if that would help them win and the furious mashing of buttons fills the room. 

Finally, Chan rips apart from Felix as he gains one of those mushroom things. He doesn’t know what they are. And he’s so, so close! The finish line is right there.

He can see Felix rushing behind him in the little map in the bottom right corner. Chan crashes through a floating mystery box, a banana coming up in his queue. Damn, that sucks. 

Either way, he places it on the rare chance that Felix would actually drive over it. Which is like zero percent, but hey, it doesn’t hurt try. 

“Ohohoho.” He hears Felix whisper to himself and Chan knows he’s screwed. That little chuckle can’t bring of anything good. 

And sure enough, Chan is right, irritatingly so. A red shell this time comes flying around the bend in the road. And oh fuck. The straight terror that runs down Chan’s back is unexplainable. 

He knows he’s going to get hit. Any chance of him winning is plunged straight back to zero as his car flips over. He sees Felix, as Luigi, zoom right passed him. He’s cackling and that shit-eating grin has come back to his face. 

His car finally lands right, but he knows that he’s already lost- again. Why did he let the brat rope him into having another round? All it does his hurt his ego in the end. 

Felix lets out a victorious “Whoop!” as Luigi crosses the finish line, an explosion of confetti raining down on his screen. 

“Ah, what was that Channie? Three wins in a row now?” Oh that little shit. No honorifics and bragging? Something absolutely must be done.

Chan practically squashes Felix as he flops on him. Felix, in his post-win bliss, can only squawk as he’s pushed out of his beanbag. 

And Chan starts to tickle, fingers featherlight as he reaches for his neck and his sides. Felix chokes on his own spit, bursting into breathless giggles as Chan attacks his sides. 

“Stop! Channie, Channie!” He half laughs, half screeches. Tears swell in his eyes and a large smile is stretching across his face, making his cheeks bunch in the corner. 

“No, Chan, I’m- I’m-“ before he gets to finish the sentence, Chan starts to go for his neck which makes him scrunch his neck up like a turtle. 

“Stop!” Felix gasps, trying to hide his neck further into himself, which was ineffective because Chan just went back to tickling his sides. 

“I’m tickle! I’m tickle!” Felix laughed/screamed in Korean, not knowing the word for ticklish. It seems like he completely forgot he was a native English speaker.

His laughter bounces off the walls. Surely, the members who were there could hear the boisterous sound. 

“I’m tickle! Stop! I’m tickle!” Felix finally was able to push Chan’s hands away, but only because he was laughing too hard at the pronunciation. 

Tears had begun to collect in both their eyes as they laughed. At some point, one slipped down Chan’s face, which he wiped away. 

“Ohmygod that was hilarious.” Chan chuckled to himself as he leaned back on his hands. 

“Well it wasn’t for me!” Felix pouted, still trying to calm his breathing. He could go through multiple dance routines, but he got absolutely exhausted from a 45 second tickle session? Weakling. 

“Sorry, sorry, “ Chan really wasn’t, “I won’t do it again.” That was also a lie. Felix seems to know so too because his pout only deepens. 

“One more round?” Chan asks, another huff of laughter leaving his lips. 

“No!” 

(Chan eventually gets Felix to play again, but only with the promise to buy him food. 

After about round 10, Chan realizes he’s late for his meeting. He decides not to go anyway, clicking the “New Game” button instead.)

**Author's Note:**

> BRUHHHH this took me like 2 hours to write, edit, then post, but it was worth it. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I’ve had it in the back of my head for a while now ^^
> 
> I have to cut this short, cause finals, but if you guys have any criticism that would be AWESOME . I love hearing what I did right and what I did wrong lol. 
> 
> Anyway, gotta go. Bye! Have a lovely day/night :D


End file.
